Te lo dije
by AllCinnamon
Summary: …o cinco veces que no se dieron cuenta que Naruto decía la verdad y una que al fin lo tomaron en serio. (SasuNaru/Mpreg/crack).


¡Hola, les traigo un nuevo fic! Sé que tengo algo olvidada esta cuenta, es que aún no me acostumbro al método de publicación de fanfics n.ñ

De todas formas, aquí les traigo algo que se me dio por hacer al leer un fic de "El Hobbit" hace varios días, aunque no recuerdo el nombre. Y necesitaba inspiración para lo que estoy escribiendo para el 23 de Junio. Esta es mi forma de desahogo.

Es SasuNaru, mpreg y Crack (?)

* * *

 **Te lo dije**

…o cinco veces que no se dieron cuenta que Naruto decía la verdad y una que al fin lo tomaron en serio

::

-(1)-

\- Primer mes-

Sasuke alzó el rostro no sabiendo si tomar en serio lo que Naruto le decía o no.

—¿Qué? —preguntó esperando, esta vez, obtener una respuesta razonable. Naruto se veía al borde de explotar de frustración, pero parecía contenerse.

—Estoy embarazado. Esperando. Con hijo. Con sorpresa en el horno. Gestando. En b-

—Te escuché la primera vez—lo detuvo al ver que mientras más sinónimos, Naruto se iba poniendo cada vez más y más rojo en exasperación. Tomó aire mientras pensaba cómo explicarle a Naruto que algo así era imposible. Abrió la boca con intención de hacer el mejor intento en decirle a Naruto que los hombres no eran capaces de embarazarse. Pero antes si quiera de decir algo, Naruto bufó y giró hacia otra dirección.

—Si solo vas a tratarme como si estuviera loco no quiero escuchar, ya tuve suficiente con la primera hora de tu mirada incrédula.

—Na-

—No. No, Sasuke—Sasuke se estremeció al escuchar el quiebre en la voz de su novio. Que si bien no lo podía ver, podía imaginarse muy bien el rostro de tristeza que debía estar poniendo. Últimamente Naruto había estado bastante sensible. Algo que no se lo volvió a mencionar desde esa vez que terminó durmiendo en la sala por una semana, desterrado por completo del cuarto que compartían. El único consejo que sus susodichos amigos le daban era que hiciera como Naruto dijese y que se callara la boca.

—Naru, yo-

—¡Qué no! —esta vez giró, rojo en molestia. Todo rastro de tristeza desapareció de su voz y de su rostro. Sasuke se calló antes de decir más, no sabía cómo tratar a un Naruto así. Lo amaba, lo amaba con locura, y siempre había sabido cómo tratar con su Naruto, pero en momentos como estos no sabía si estaba tratando con el mismo Naruto de siempre y temía decir lo incorrecto y perderlo.

Así que optó por la respuesta que lo sacaría de este problema.

—Lo siento—de inmediato, el rostro de Naruto perdió toda la rabia y una sonrisa cálida apareció en el rostro de su novio. Sus ojos celestes volvieron a brillar con rastros de lágrimas contenidas, pero esta vez estaba seguro que no eran de tristeza, así que Sasuke supo que estaba yendo en la dirección correcta, así que siguió—. Lo siento—dio un paso hacia su novio, como si se tratara de un animal lastimado y que en cualquier momento huiría del lugar—, solo estaba sorprendido por la noticia—Sasuke se detuvo al ver los ojos de Naruto estrecharse en duda. _Rayos_. Naruto siempre sabía cuándo mentía. Pero esa duda pasó de inmediato y Naruto, al fin, al fin, sonrió con todo su rostro.

—Es una buena noticia, ¿cierto? —Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazó. Su rostro apoyado en el hombro de Naruto.

—Sí, una excelente noticia—al menos mientras no veía esos ojos podía decir pequeñas mentiras blancas. Naruto respondió el abrazo con fuerza y cariño. Tendría que hablar con Sakura y Kakashi de esto, quizá Naruto había sido afectado por algún genjutsu o algún alucinógeno.

—Sí, excelente—Sasuke sintió a Naruto abrazarlo con más fuerza de costumbre, pero lo dejó pasar como una expresión de necesidad de aferrarse a alguien. Sasuke lo dejó sin mencionar el malestar en su espalda por la fuerza usada. Felizmente lo que sea que Naruto tenía sería curado, solo necesitaba darle afecto y asentir a todo lo que decía su novio, no importando lo absurdo que fuera. Mientras Naruto fuera feliz él le seguiría la corriente.

Naruto no era estúpido. Era obvio que Sasuke no le creía, con esa mirada condescendiente y esa sonrisa de lástima como si estuviera enfermo y hablando estupideces, era claro que su novio solo decía que sí solo por seguirle la corriente y no creía que realmente estuviera embarazado. Pero Naruto no haría nada, solo rodar los ojos en molestia y esperar que su novio en algún momento aceptara la noticia como cierta. Si demoraba ocho meses más, pues, al menos le creería cuando tuvieran a su hijo en brazos.

Cómo esperaba ver la cara de idiota que pondrá el muy orgulloso Uchiha.

* * *

-(2)-

-Mes y una semana-

—Debió ser solo una bacteria o algo que comiste—respondió con toda seguridad. Naruto solo parpadeó lentamente y abrió los ojos en incredulidad.

—Ya vez, solo necesitas cuidar lo que comes—agregó Sasuke con una mano sobre las de Naruto que estaban entrelazadas sobre sus piernas, ambos puños apretados en gran fuerza.

—Sakura, solo vomito en las mañanas y me dan nauseas los olores fuertes—repitió Naruto, esta vez con lentitud como si ella no lo hubiera entendido las tres últimas veces. Sakura intercambió una mirada con Sasuke, que fue quien la llamó porque al parecer Naruto estaba actuando raro estas últimas semanas. Ella al principio no creía que fuera cierto pero ahora lo podía ver.

—Sí…—se relamió los labios. ¿Cómo decirle a Naruto que era imposible que lo que decía pasara? Con esos ojos esperanzados y esa expresión que le decía que si ella siquiera negaba lo que el clamaba él se derrumbaría por completo. ¡¿Es que acaso nadie le dio ¨la charla¨ a Naruto cuando era pequeño?! —Sasuke me mencionó que estuviste enfermo por casi todo un mes-

—Tres semanas y cinco días.

—Y que luego comenzaste a tomar té caliente para calmar las náuseas-

—Té de jengibre.

—Sí, eso. Pero debe ser que eso alivia tu estómago, no quiere decir nada, Naruto—dijo con paciencia y calma, Naruto solo frunció el ceño.

—Los antojos—Sasuke se estremeció ante eso, Sakura supuso que quien los tenía que satisfacer era él, después de todo Sasuke siempre engreía a Naruto, pero para que pusiera esa reacción implicaba algo más—que tengo y que solo se calman hasta que obtengo lo que necesito.

Sakura estaba por decirle que eran solo caprichos suyos, pero Sasuke la calló con una de esas miradas propias de un Uchiha.

—Bueno, eso puede tener otra explicación.

—Estoy subiendo de peso.

Sakura estaba por abrir la boca pero Sasuke volvió a verla con esa expresión de que si decía algo él y ella lo estarían pagando. Sakura, al notar la palidez en el rostro de Sasuke supo que esa fue una conversación que no quería volver a retomar.

—No, para nada, te ves bien—Sasuke dijo con rapidez. Naruto lo ignoró y la siguió viendo fijamente.

—No se nota—dijo sintiendo que era lo único que podía decir. Antes no se había sentido tan presionada por responderle a Naruto con la verdad, pero esta vez parecía ser una excepción. Había algo en el rostro de su amigo que le hacía sentir que si decía lo incorrecto algo malo pasaría. ¿Qué? No sabía.

Naruto suspiró.

—Esto no ayuda. ¿Por qué mejor no haces un examen o algo?

Sakura lo pensó. Esa no era una mala idea. El problema, el problema era que con eso Naruto sabría que realmente no estaba embarazado como él creía y se derrumbaría y estaría triste y lloraría. Y un Naruto triste es lo peor que puede suceder. Al parecer Sasuke opinaba igual ya que la veía una expresión sombría.

—No, no es necesario. Te creo, Naru—expresó ella con una sonrisa cálida y tratando de demostrar todo su apoyo. Tenía el presentimiento que todo esto era culpa de Sasuke. Seguro el muy idiota mencionó en algún momento que quería renacer su clan o esas estupideces y Naruto queriendo hacer feliz al idiota este, se imaginó todo esto y ahora creía estar realmente embarazado. Sí, todo era culpa del Uchiha.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Naruto en tono incrédulo.

—Claro que sí. Todo es culpa de Sasuke, ¿no? —dijo viendo a Sasuke con molestia, algo que pareció sorprender al azabache. Naruto la miró y luego giró a ver a Sasuke. Naruto volvió a suspirar.

—Sí, él participó.

—Lo sabía. Sería bueno si Sasuke y yo tenemos una charla, ya sabes, para planear y eso—Naruto se levantó con resignación y caminó hacia la puerta de su consultorio.—¡Y felicitaciones!

—Sí, sí. Gracias. —Naruto agitó su mano en despedida y salió del consultorio.

—Sasuke, tenemos que hablar seriamente.

—Yo no hice nada.

Naruto cerró la puerta del consultorio aún incrédulo por las actitudes de su novio y su mejor amiga. Una cosa era que no le creyeran, otra era que simularan que sí lo hacían. Esto era ridículo. Al principio se sintió lastimado por todo esto, pero ahora solo le parecía algo tan absurdo. De cierto modo era lindo saber que ambos estuvieran dispuestos a mentir para hacerlo feliz, pero no, no quería aceptar sus rostros de condescendencia y su trato como si estuviera pasando por un momento de locura.

La risa de Kurama en su cabeza no ayudaba en nada, él lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

Al menos podía contar con el zorro para esto. Y si bien Sasuke le daba todo lo que él pedía y compraba todo lo que necesitaba, Naruto quería tener a su novio apoyándolo de otra forma. No como si estuviera enfermo.

Maldito Sasuke. Uchiha Idiota.

 ** _Quizá si estuviera Tsunade te creerían._**

 _Pero ella aún no regresa a la aldea._ Respondió, deseando que ella regresara pronto. Después de dejarle el mando a Kakashi, ella decidió que sus aldeas de juegos favoritas debían ser visitadas, al menos una vez más. Toda Konoha estaba en desacuerdo, eso no la detuvo.

Naruto suspiró mientras regresaba a su departamento. No quería ni pensar sobre qué estaban hablando Sasuke y Sakura. Solo esperaba que no tuviera que ver con hospitalización o el ver a un loquero.

* * *

-(3)-

-Tres meses-

—No puedo ir, afectará al cachorro—Sai parpadeó no entendiendo a lo que Naruto se refería. Giró a ver a Sasuke y Sakura que se estremecieron en sus lugares. Frunció el ceño, había algo que no sabía y el resto sí.

—¿El cachorro? —decidió preguntar. Los tres giraron a verlo.

—Sí, mi cachorro.—Se dio cuenta cómo Naruto llevaba sus manos sobre su vientre. Definitivamente se estaba perdiendo algo.

—El bebé.

—Así es como lo llama Naru.

Dijeron Sasuke y Sakura antes de que Naruto dijera lo que estaba por decir. Sai quería preguntar más, pero Naruto veía a los otros dos como si fuera a arrancarles la cabeza por decir algo incorrecto. Sai se relamió los labios. Había escuchado los rumores de que Naruto estaba actuando algo impulsivo. Más de lo usual para un Uzumaki. Y que si decías algo de más y lo molestabas terminabas sin poder moverte por días.

Felizmente había estado ocupado entrenando a algunos ambus así que no se había cruzado con Naruto antes, lamentablemente eso también significaba que no sabía cómo actuar para no alterarlo. Algo que en otras condiciones no tomaba en cuenta porque Naruto no estaba con ese rostro y esa expresión, había algo diferente en él.

—¿Bebé? —De todas formas preguntó, arriesgándose. Necesitaba saber.

—Estoy embarazado—dijo Naruto de inmediato, no dejando que ni Sasuke ni Sakura lo interrumpieran.

—Estoy seguro que eso n-

—¡Si dice que está embarazado lo está! —gritó Sakura alterada. Sai se calló. Comenzó a recordar todos los libros que leyó sobre anatomía y sexualidad. No. Ninguno hablaba de posible embarazo de hombres.

—Pero-

—No. —La firmeza y amenaza en la voz de Sasuke lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Miró a Sasuke y Sakura. Ambos con la misma expresión de desesperación en su rostro. Luego giró a ver a Naruto, que solo rodó los ojos como si estuviera acostumbrado a la actitud de ambos.

 _Oh_. Pensó. _Debe ser algún tipo de juego._ Porque era obvio que Naruto no les creía y que ellos no le creían a Naruto.

—Ok. Naruto está embarazado—dijo con su mismo tono de voz de siempre. Sasuke y Sakura suspiraron en alivio. Por otro lado, Naruto solo alzó los brazos en indignación. —¿Felicitaciones? —miró a Sakura por aprobación, ella asintió. —Felicitaciones, Naruto.

—Sí, sí. Gracias. —Naruto giró y se despidió con un movimiento de mano. —Solo recuerden decirle a Kakashi que no puedo y regresen pronto.

Minutos después, los tres seguían parados viendo hacia el lugar por donde Naruto se fue.

—Creo que deberíamos entrar—recordó Sai girando a ver la puerta de la oficina de Kakashi.

—Sí. La misión.

—La misión.

Sakura y Sasuke aún parecían preocupados por lo ocurrido. Sai estaba por preguntarles por qué el juego, pero decidió no decir nada. Había estado aprendiendo, a malas, que a veces es mejor quedarse callado.

 _No digas nada._ Gruñó. Kurama solo siguió riéndose en su cabeza.

* * *

-(4)-

-Tres meses y medio-

Chouji miró a Naruto. Naruto miró a Chouji. Chouji bajó la cabeza al vientre de Naruto.

Shikamaru podía admitir que la tensión en el lugar era mayor que segundos antes del primer ataque antes de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Y eso era decir algo. A su lado podía sentir el terror emanar de los poros de Sakura y Sasuke. Sai parecía tranquilo, pero sus ojos mostraban una curiosidad y ansiedad rara en él.

—Son gemelos—dijo Naruto como explicación.

Shikamaru vio a Sakura y Sasuke palidecer de inmediato.

Shikamaru no quería saber. En serio no. Pero Chouji parecía estar por hacer un comentario inapropiado y Shikamaru quería a su amigo, lo apreciaba lo suficiente para quererlo vivo por unos años más. Además, explicarle a la madre de Chouji la pérdida de su hijo sería problemático.

—¿Gemelos? —dirigió su pregunta a Sai que entre todos parecía el más calmado. Ino parecía igual que perdida que él.

—Naruto está esperando cachorros—respondió Sai con el mismo tono de voz con la que reportaba que los infiltrados a Konoha fueron eliminados o que el menú del día era Ramen. Es decir, monótono. Shikamaru esperaba algún indicio de que fuera una broma. No podía estar pasando el ligero aumento de peso de Naruto como si estuviera embarazado, ¿cierto? Es decir, ni Chouji usa esas excusas ridículas.

—Felicitaciones—dijo, porque en serio, Shikamaru no quería explicación alguna. No quería saber nada al respecto.

Naruto giró a verlo con esa mirada intensa, analizándolo. Y de inmediato su amigo debió darse cuenta de lo que hacía y aun así, Naruto solo suspiró y asintió con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Shika. ¿Entramos? —preguntó con su rostro hacia el restaurante donde habían quedado ir a celebrar el cumpleaños de Sasuke. Fue idea de Ino, así que no Chouji ni él podían librarse del compromiso.

Shikamaru asintió, siguiendo a Naruto y mirando a Chouji a los ojos diciéndole que no preguntara más al respecto o que mirara de más. Su mejor amigo solo asintió y movió los hombros en desinterés.

Detrás de él pudo escuchar los murmullos de Ino y Sakura.

Caminó más rápido. No quería escuchar más al respecto.

 ** _Quizá si yo hablo con ellos…_** Naruto se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento pero lo hizo feliz.

 _No, descuida. Ya me acostumbré._ Respondió, total, Sasuke era bastante dedicado a su ¨situación¨ y le daba lo que quería.

 ** _Pero necesitas ser examinado._**

 _Tú lo estás haciendo bastante bien._ Naruto confiaba en Kurama con la vida de sus cachorros. Palabra de cariño con la que los llamaba y les hablaba de vez en cuando, que tomó porque Kurama los llamaba así; por mucho que renegara, el zorro se había encariñado con ambos de sus pequeños.

 ** _Sí, pero creo que-_**

 _Basta, confío en ti. Además, esto es más divertido de lo que parece._

 ** _¿La ignorancia de todos te parece divertida?_** Naruto rió. **_Estas disfrutando esto demasiado._**

 _Hey, lo merezco. Es culpa suya si no me creen._

 ** _Solo te estas aprovechando._**

Naruto solo lo ignoró. Después de todo, sabía que si le creían, Sakura y Sasuke serían igual de atentos con él. Además, ya estaba acostumbrándose a verlos estremecerse cada vez que decidía hablarles a sus cachorros y decirles cómo su papá y su tía eran unos tontos sin fe.

* * *

-(5)-

-Cinco meses-

—Es una misión importante—repitió, evitando mirar directamente al vientre de su ex alumno que por alguna razón no paraba de crecer. Sakura solo le dijo que no le mencionara nada al respecto.

—Lo sé. Pero no iré. —Kakashi frunció el ceño.

—No has ido a una misión en meses.

—Lo sé. Cinco aproximadamente. —Kakashi miró a Sasuke por ayuda al respecto, pero este parecía igual de confundido que él. Hasta más perdido en lo que debería hacer.

Sakura había dicho que Naruto solo estaba subiendo de peso porque Sasuke no paraba de darle lo que Naruto le pedía y Naruto no entrenaba como antes porque ¨pondría en peligro a sus cachorros¨. Kakashi habló con Sasuke al respecto pero él solo respondió, "Entonces tú dile que no cuando te ve con esos ojos a punto de llorar". Kakashi no quería esa tarea, no era bueno con las lágrimas, así que decidió dejar el problema de lado. Pero ahora toda la aldea estaba que corría rumores acerca del aumento de peso de Naruto y la absurda idea de que Uzumaki Naruto estaba embarazado.

Rumor que el mismo Naruto estaba promoviendo. Y lo peor es que él parecía divertido con el caos que causaba.

—Sabes que es imposible, ¿cierto? —vio a Sasuke sobresaltarse en su lugar. Pero Naruto no parecía afectado.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Aun así seguirás con esto?

—No estoy mintiendo—recalcó con seriedad, toda diversión desvanecido de su rostro. Kakashi apretó los labios en frustración.

¿Cuándo regresaría Tsunade para hacer a Naruto entrar en razón? Ya había enviado un ave con noticias para la Senju y ella aún no respondía. Necesitaba a Naruto en misiones como estas, especialmente el conocimiento de Kurama que solo los ayudaría si Naruto lo necesitaba.

Miró a Sasuke por algún consejo. Pero Sasuke seguía con el mismo rostro de confusión e ignorancia. Sakura tenía razón, Sasuke solo hacía lo que Naruto quería. El muy pisado.

—Sé que no mientes—dijo con cuidado, observando las expresiones de su ex alumno. Iruka le había dicho muchas veces lo terco que era Naruto y que si él decía que estaba embarazado, entonces lo estaba. Kakashi no entendía cómo el profesor podía actuar tan calmadamente al respecto.

—¿Pero?

—Pero… necesito tu ayuda en esta mi-

—Ya dije que no. —Naruto se levantó de su asiento de golpe y caminó hacia la salida. Tambaleándose de vez en cuando y haciendo que Sasuke corriera a abrirle la puerta.

Kakashi suspiró. Solo Sasuke en su oficina.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó resignado a los caprichos del mejor ninja que tenía.

—Yo…—Sasuke miró hacia donde Naruto había desaparecido tambaleándose—no sé… Ayer… Ayer Naruto me hizo sentir cómo se movían.

Kakashi parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Se movían?

—Sakura dice que solo son gases…

Kakashi decidió no decir nada. Quizá debía optar como Iruka y simplemente creer lo que Naruto diga. Sakura y Sasuke parecían peor en su forma de afrontar el problema.

Quería preguntarle a Sasuke qué creía él que era, pero el rostro de indecisión, confusión y sufrimiento en su rostro le hizo callarse. Después de todo la idea de tener hijos era una deseo imposible para Sasuke y quizá esto solo le causaba más esperanza de lo que debería. Kakashi frunció el ceño preocupado por su otro exalumno. Quizá Naruto estaba llevando esto demasiado lejos.

Tendría que insistir en traer a Tsunade de regreso. Ella era la única que podía tratar con Naruto cuando se ponía así. Además de hablar con Sakura sobre cómo estaba afectando esto a Sasuke.

 ** _Sasuke te está mirando con esos ojos._** Dijo Kurama con un tono de lástima que Naruto evitaba reconocer.

 _Lo sé_. Respondió cortante, quizá debió hacerle caso a Kurama y no hacer que Sasuke sintiera a los cachorros moverse. Eso lo dejó en una especie de shock del cual aún no parecía salir.

 ** _Deberías volver a intentarlo._** Aconsejó como nunca el zorro. Naruto suspiró, intentar convencer a Sasuke se había vuelto algo inútil desde el segundo mes. Peor era que Sakura no se dignaba a hacerle ningún examen para probar que era cierto lo que decía. Aún no entendía el porqué.

El resto de sus amigos no hablaban del tema y Chouji seguía mirándolo de reojo con una expresión de entendimiento, lo bueno era que ahora se había acercado más a Chouji, ambos comían casi lo mismo y hasta él comía más que lo usual de un Akimichi. La expresión de respeto fue inusual pero le hizo sentir aceptado por el amigo con quien antes no había conectado como con el resto.

Toda la aldea solo rumoreaba y lo veía de reojo. El único que le creía era Kurama e Iruka. Kurama que era parte de la razón que haya resultado embarazado. E Iruka porque Iruka-sensei era así de asombroso y siempre tendría su apoyo, hasta le llevaba vitaminas y ácido fólico. Algo que se enteró era para el buen crecimiento de los bebés y que Kurama le dijo que no necesitaba pero que aceptara el regalo. Naruto lo recibió con gusto y a punto de llorar por el acto, Iruka-sensei solo lo abrazó y dijo que debían ser las hormonas. Naruto no podía amarlo más de lo que ya lo amaba.

Sasuke, por otro lado, estaba en ese limbo de querer creer pero temeroso de creer. Temeroso de aceptar la verdad y luego darse cuenta que era todo una locura de su novio que perdió la razón en algún punto. Naruto entendía. Lo entendió desde el comienzo, por eso es que no insistió tanto y dejó que Sasuke lo tratara como alguien delicado y fuera de sí. Pero ahora, ahora que Sasuke estaba a punto de creerle por ese momento que ambos compartieron en la cama cuando los pequeños patearon con tanta fuerza que Naruto no pudo evitar querer que Sasuke los sintiera. Ahora que Sasuke lo miraba con ilusión. Naruto no sabía cómo actuar.

 ** _Debería intentarlo de nuevo_**. Volvió a repetir Kurama y Naruto estaba por aceptar el consejo.

—¿Quieres que te frote los pies? —escuchó la voz de Sasuke. Naruto giró a verlo. Sasuke tenía esa expresión amorosa y dedicada de siempre. Al parecer Naruto había estado sobándose los talones sin darse cuenta. Naruto le sonrió en respuesta. Sasuke se acercó al sillón y alzó los pies de Naruto para ponerlos sobre su regazo y comenzar a masajear sus adoloridos pies.

Ambos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio. Naruto olvidando los problemas mientras disfrutaba del masaje que le daba su novio y Sasuke, al parecer, concentrado en lo que hacía.

—Hablé con Kakashi—dijo varios minutos después. Naruto abrió los ojos que había cerrado en placer.

—¿Qué dice? —Naruto frunció el ceño ante la expresión que puso Sasuke. —¿Sasuke?

—Cree que es mejor que veas a un espe-

Naruto se levantó de golpe. Asombrado, indignado y de cierto modo sorprendido que hayan demorado tanto tiempo para sugerir eso.

—¿Quieren mandarme a un loquero? —preguntó entre dientes. Sus manos protectoramente sobre su vientre. Era una muy mala idea, seguro le daban algo y sabía que no podía estar tomando medicamentos.

—No es un loquero…—Sasuke no lo miraba a los ojos.

—¡Sasuke!

De repente, Sasuke se levantó, sus manos apretadas en puños. Su mirada fija en la suya y Naruto podía ver claramente toda la duda y dolor de su novio.

—Naruto, te amo. Te amo como no te imaginas, pero esto…—dijo haciendo además a su vientre.

— _Mis_ hijos—dijo entre dientes. Usando _mis_ en lugar de _nuestros_ porque comenzaba a sentir una rabia irracional. Sasuke se estremeció retrocediendo un paso al escucharlo.

—Yo-

—Sasuke, yo te amo. Te amo más de lo que puedo amar a alguien. Pero "esto" —dijo haciendo las comillas con sus manos y rodando los ojos en molestia—, es parte de mía, parte _tuya_ , y por mucha negación en la que estés, por mucha negación en que toda la aldea esté, no voy a dejar que nada les pase. Son mis cachorros, nuestros. Solo… ¿cree?

Sasuke se quedó mudo y Naruto no pudo recordar mayor traición. Pero tenía que entender, tenía que ponerse en el lugar de su amado y entender su posición. No podía dejar llevarse por la cólera que sentía y actuar impulsivamente. Sasuke era la persona que amaba y padre de sus cachorros.

Naruto suspiró.

Sasuke seguía sin responder.

—¿Confías en mí? —decidió preguntar.

—Con mi vida—respondió Sasuke de inmediato. Naruto no pudo evitar el alivio y perder toda la molestia que sentía con tan simples palabras, pero intensa devoción en su voz.

—Y yo con la mía. Así que confía, aunque sea dame unos meses más. Solo unos meses y veras. ¿Por favor?

Sasuke se veía dudoso. Naruto sabía que le estaba pidiendo bastante, pero lo necesitaba, no tenía a Tsunade para que lo apoyara, y ningún doctor se acercaba a él por temor a Sakura.

Minutos pasaron en los cuales Sasuke solo lo observó intensamente.

—Bien—aceptó en un suspiro. Naruto podía sentir el esfuerzo que hizo Sasuke para tomar esa decisión, pero estaba agradecido y corrió a los brazos de su amado.

—Gracias. Te amo. Te amo tanto.

* * *

-(+1)-

-Ocho meses y tres semanas-

Naruto se levantó de golpe, pudo sentirlo de inmediato porque la mano de su novio apretó su brazo con tal fuerza que sabía que dejaría marcas.

—Ya es hora—susurró en pánico. Sasuke se sentó en la cama para intentar calmar a su novio. —Ya es hora—volvió a repetir con terror en su voz. Naruto giró a verlo con ojos desesperados. —¡Sasuke, ya es hora y la inútil de la vieja de Tsunade no está aquí! —gritó con un tono que alguien a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico usaría.

Sasuke no tenía idea qué hacer.

—Podemos llamar a Sa-

Estaba por decir cuando Naruto lanzó un grito de sufrimiento tan desgarrador que no pudo evitar callarse y entrar en pánico.

—¡¿Naruto?! ¡¿Naruto qué pasa?! —de inmediato salió de la cama y comenzó a rodear a su novio completamente asustado y sin saber qué hacer.

—¡¿Que qué pasa?! ¡Pasa que tus hijos están por salir!

Sasuke retrocedió levemente por la fuerza del grito. Pero trató de guardar la calma y de recuperar la circulación en su mano que Naruto había tomado en algún momento.

—Ok. Ok. Hmm. ¿Qué hago?

—¡Tenemos que ir al hospital, tú inútil!

—Bien. Hospital. Ir al hospital, puedo hacer eso—con algo de miedo de levantar a Naruto en sus brazos y aun aterrorizado por el grito de dolor que había dado Naruto, Sasuke lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar con él hacia fuera del departamento donde vivían.

Naruto comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

—¡Pues intenta tú guardar la calma cuando dos bebés del tamaño de melones intentan salir por un agujero que no hay! —gritó Naruto de la nada, Sasuke casi se tropieza pero recobró el equilibrio. Seguro Naruto estaba hablando con Kurama. Pensando en eso, antes no se había preguntado qué opinaba Kurama al respecto de todo esto.

A su alrededor pudo ver cómo los departamentos de al lado prendían sus luces y algunos vecinos salían a ver cuál era la conmoción.

Sasuke apresuró el paso.

Naruto siguió discutiendo con Kurama ignorándolo por completo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Sakura corrió a darles el alcance, Iruka y Kakashi detrás de ella. Al parecer la noticia de que Naruto estaba en extremo dolor y yendo al hospital ya se había propagado.

—¡Sakura, no sé qué le pasa! —Naruto le tiró un manotazo.

—¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! ¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste las mil veces anteriores?! ¡Son tus hijos!

Sasuke solo miró a Sakura y Kakashi no sabiendo qué hacer. Iruka corrió a su lado susurrando palabras motivadoras y constantes ¨solo respira, sígueme¨, como si realmente Naruto estuviera por dar a luz.

Sakura solo se quedó parada frente a ellos. Ninguno sabiendo que hacer.

—¡¿Qué demonios estamos esperando aquí?! ¡¿No esperan que salgan por mi trasero, verdad?! ¡Sakura! —Sakura se irguió como si estuviera siendo llamada por un general. Esperando órdenes. —Alista una sala de cirugía, necesitas abrirme y sacarlos.

Sakura abrió los ojos hasta lo máximo.

—Pero-

—¡Lo haces tú o lo hago yo mismo! ¡Tengo un kunai! ¡No dudes que lo usaré!

—¡Sakura! —gritó Iruka molesto.

Sakura gritó órdenes a sus enfermeras y estas corrieron como pollos sin cabeza siguiendo sus órdenes. Minutos después Naruto ya no estaba en sus brazos y estaba siendo llevado en una camilla hacia la sala de operaciones.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Ustedes entran conmigo y ven el milagro que es la vida! —gritó Naruto. Sasuke corrió a su lado. Iruka feliz de seguirlos, Kakashi no mucho y Sakura aun no sabiendo qué hacer. —¡Sakura, te prometo que sacaré un kunai de algún lugar!

Sakura corrió detrás de ellos.

Gritos, manos rotas, lágrimas y muchos insultos después, Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi observaron con asombro cómo Naruto e Iruka hacían muecas y ruiditos raros al par de bultos que Naruto cargaba en cada brazo.

Sasuke se quedó en una especie de shock mientras una enfermera le vendaba las manos. Sakura seguía bañada en sangre y fluidos que Sasuke no quería adivinar qué eran. Kakashi por otro lado estaba pálido y apoyado contra la pared.

Sasuke, cuando la enfermera terminó, se levantó y caminó hasta Naruto. Iruka le sonrió y le susurró sus felicitaciones, para luego salir del lugar arrastrando a un aun en trance Kakashi.

Naruto alzó el rostro, su sonrisa más hermosa que nunca pese al sudor, el cansancio y rastros de sangre que cubrían sus labios por haber estado mordiéndolos para soportar el dolor. Porque al parecer no podían inyectarle nada y tuvieron que abrirle el vientre así tal cual.

—¿No son hermosos? —preguntó con voz rasposa. Sasuke bajó la vista para ver al par de pequeños seres humanos que eran sus hijos. Un par de cabezas con mechones negros y dos rostros que todo recién nacido tendría, pero Sasuke solo pudo ver perfección en esas pequeñas manos y esas pequeñas mejillas y esos diminutos parpados que ocultaban seguro hermosos ojos. Sasuke estaba sin habla, aún asombrado y temeroso de que la ilusión desapareciera.

—Son perfectos…—respondió en un susurro. Naruto, tan atento a sus emociones como siempre, le alcanzó uno de los pequeños. Con temblorosas manos Sasuke tragó el nerviosismo y tomó con delicadeza al pequeño humano que tenía tantos rasgos Uchiha como las fotos que vio cuando Itachi aún estaba en la aldea y se divertía mostrándole foto de un bebé Sasuke.

—Tenemos que ponerles nombre.

Sasuke tragó duro.

—Sí… nombres…

Naruto rió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad, Sasuke? —Él solo pudo asentir sin dejar de ver a la maravilla que tenía en sus brazos.— Eso no evitará que te diga, te lo dije.

* * *

Y eso es todo, espero les haya gustado ^^


End file.
